Chapped Lips
by DJ Pocky
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino have to get the new guys and their guy best friends to kiss them wihtout them knowing it was a project. The same goes for all the boys but instead of kissing them they have to get in bed with them before their partner does!
1. The Projects

HIYA! Okay, so I'm just going to go straight on with the disclaimer and story. Btw this is kinda my first-second fic cause fanfic took off my first fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Mr. Brightside the song the Killers own that. If I use any other songs I'll disclaim them at the end.

Chapped Lips

Chapter 1: The Projects

'_I'm coming out of my cage_

_and I've been doing just fine_

_gotta, gotta be down because I want it all'_ Sakura sang. Sure, it was an old song but Sakura liked it. She was currently sitting in her biology class feeling sick to her stomach with what Jiriya-sensei was teaching.

She was tapping the eraser of her pencil on the desk while twirling a small strand of pink hair in her other slightly tanned hand. She had one headphone hanging out of her ear so she could look like she was at least partially listening.

A slender and pale, not sickly, hand came and grabbed her other headphone. Sakura's grassy green orbs followed the arm to the face of its owner. It was one of her best friends, Tenten. They had known each other since the fourth grade and now they were in their junior year of high school.

"What," Tenten asked, "Ino took Hinata's other headphone."

Sakura looked at Tenten and sighed. Tenten was pale, tall, healthy, athletic, and she was gorgeous in her opinion. If only she let down her brown hair from those buns, they would compliment her chocolate eyes way better.

Not that Sakura wasn't pretty either, for that matter she was actually just as beautiful as her other three friends.

Besides Tenten, Sakura had two other best friends. They were Hinata and Ino. Hinata was a pale girl also, with blue violet hair and opal white eyes. Her eyes were pupil less and she was made fun of for it when she was little, but now those eyes could mesmerize any boy she wanted.

Then there is Ino. Ino was the beauty and drama and gossip queen of their group. Ino was pale, had platinum blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was currently checking out the new guys and listening to Mr. Brightside on Hinata's ipod.

Hinata on the other hand was trying not to blush so hard. She couldn't decide if it was the cute new blonde guy or what the teacher was teaching. But every time Hinata looked at the new guys sadness filled her eyes because her over protective cousin, Neji, was one of the new guys and he wouldn't let her near boys.

Neji was tall, white eyes like Hinata, and long brunette hair tied in a very low ponytail. He was never made fun of for his eyes because of his piercing gaze that now would make any girl melt.

He had three so called best friends. There was Sasuke who had raven hair, black orbs, and a pale complexion. He was player because of his good looks and mysterious personality.

Then there's Naruto who was blonde, blue eyes cold and uncaring when you hurt his friends, but warm and welcoming as a friend and he was sun-kissed.

Last but certainly not least, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was tan, black eyes and hair up in a spiky ponytail on the top of his head. He was lazy but hey, he was a genius what does he care…exactly nothing.

They were thinking how easy this school and the girls would be here. Oh, were they in for a surprise.

'_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss' _The four girls sang together. Little did they know everyone could hear them at the moment.

Before they could start the next verse a voice cut in, "Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Tenten pay attention!"

Four said girls looked up immediately and stood up. "Hai?" asked the one with pink hair.

"Since you were interrupting my class thank you for volunteering to be the first ones to receive their semester project" he smirked drawling out project for emphasis.

Something along the lines of "shit" and "hentai" were mumbled across of them and they walked the dreaded walk to the front of the room.

Something (most likely his smirk) made this project seem like he was getting them to commit the seven deadly sins, but then again they wouldn't be surprised if that was relatively close.

"You four will be assigned a group project," (insert groans) He started but whispered the next part, "Get a boy to kiss you of his own free will without him knowing it. You will each have 2 boys and you are not allowed to inform anyone of this."

At this the girls basically sighed with relief, getting a boy to kiss you isn't that hard is it…not for them. Then they started blushing thinking that it would be their first kiss.

"But," their sensei continued (insert more groans) A/n: there's always a but isn't there?, "I will pick the boys-"

"WHAT?" all four girls literally screamed, cutting off their sensei.

"-AND those boys will be (insert dramatic pause) the new boys and the boys sitting in front of them" Jiriya-sensei finished in a whisper. After this he had handed them a piece of paper

Now, yes the girls had guy best friends. They would be Gaara, Kiba, Sasori, and Hidan. A/n: I didn't want to put any OC's for them or else I'd have to describe more and I'm to lazy for that. Plus, some people don't like OC's.

Gaara was a red-head, had piercing sea-foam green eyes surrounded with black eye-liner or bags because he just didn't sleep, a black tattoo of the kanji for 'love' on his forehead, and he was pale skinned.

Kiba was tan, had brown hair, brownish-black eyes, and two upside down triangles that were red, on his cheeks.

Sasori was pale, also a red-head like Gaara, dark red eyes, and was very strong. Hell, all four of them were strong.

Hidan was pale skinned, white blonde hair, unlike old people, soft purple eyes and tall like the others.

After the shock set in and left they had a new found hate for their biology teacher.

"Now you are free to do whatever, just don't leave the classroom" He dismissed them.

Their best guy friends were sitting right in front of the new guys so the girls were sent hateful glares and the new guys thought 'oh great fangirls' while they walked over.

To the new guys' surprise they stopped a row in front of them and started chatting away with the guys sitting there.

"New kids and the guys sitting in front of them come here" Jiriya-sensei beckoned them.

They definitely took their time getting to the front of the classroom, but as soon as they reached it he smirked like a pervert.

"Now, I have saved the best for last and this will help me with my 'research'." The boys inwardly groaned.

"You'll be in pairs that I have assigned you," His smirk grew as he spoke, "Your assignment is to get the girl, which I have assigned, in bed with you before your partner does without her knowing."

The new boys gasped but the others were expecting this and sighed.

While the boys were just finding out what their project was, the girls decided to take a peek at the sheet their teacher handed them. It was a list of who they were 'assigned'.

Sakura – Gaara and Sasuke

Ino – Sasori and Shikamaru

Hinata – Kiba and Naruto

Tenten – Hidan and Neji

Let's just say the boys' assignments were the same.

So? What did you think? Was it long enough? I had no idea where to stop. Well I hoped you liked it review please! I tried to edit out any mistakes if you see one tell me please!

Trapped in the dark


	2. The Plan and Outline

Okay so thanks for all of your reviews I honestly didn't expect to get such positive reviews! Once again thanks! On with Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, only an extremely cute Naruto beanie covered in shurikens!

Chapped Lips

Chapter 2: The Plan and Outline

Sakura sighed for what seemed like the zillionth time today. They needed a how and why for their so called 'project'.

The girls had decided to meet at Sakura's apartment, which wasn't flashy whatsoever. It was fairly small had a mini living room, a small kitchen lined with shiny blue tiles, and her room painted neon green with black stripes to tone down the other color.

"We need INSPIRATION" Ino screamed at nothing in particular.

They were all just lounging around doing absolutely nothing. They hated it when inspiration came at the absolutely wrong times and then didn't show up when you needed it.

"C'mon Forehead, you've gotta think of something you know they don't call you Forehead for nothing, Brainiac" Ino ranted. Oh, was inspiration gonna get if it bothered to knock on the door of her mind anytime soon.

Hinata was thing of ways they could be productive. That was obviously not going well. Tenten on the other hand was looking through Sakura's CD collection looking for something to listen to.

Hinata, being the genius she is, looked up the word kiss on Google and said one word or two words depending upon how you look at it.

"Lip-gloss" That my friend was the start of a never ending brainstorm.

"Chap stick" said Sakura she was never the lip-gloss type.

"That's it! That's our 'how'!" exclaimed Tenten.

"But we still need our 'why'" reminded Ino. Who knew Ino was such a pessimist…well she usually wasn't but, boy was she not in the mood.

"Calm down Ino one thing at a time we're not super geniuses" Tenten scolded.

Hinata went on, "What I'm saying is we can ask them what their favorite flavors right?"

"Oh, yeah," Ino caught on to what Hinata was saying, "and lip gloss comes in like any flavor imaginable right?"

"Right" repeated Tenten like Ino was some kind of dictator, though they wouldn't be surprised she could be pretty bossy.

"And then we apply that lip gloss flavor to our lips so they would be attracted to it" Sakura finished for them.

"We are so awesome" Tenten cheered.

"Okay that's enough Homework for one night" Hinata said.

"Wait… I feel like we're for getting something" Sakura pondered.

"Oh, screw it Forehead girl" Ino said.

Let's check on the guys.

"So, umm…how exactly are we going to do this?" Gaara attempted at a conversation with the new kid.

"…"

Gaara was trying so hard not to commit murder at this very moment. Not only does he have to bed Sakura before some stranger does but he won't even say a thing to him.

Sasuke smirked, "All you need to do is back off and everything else will be easy for the both of us."

Oh, how Gaara refrained so much from rearranging his little pretty boy face. Did he just call Sakura easy…oh hells no.

Gaara was not a friendly person to begin with but when you messed with him or his friends you die, very painfully might I add.

"So is that all can I leave now because-"

He cut him off, "She's not like that you know."

"Like what?" Sasuke was interested. It amused him how one like Gaara could be interested in someone.

"A, what do you call them… right a fangirl. She won't fall for your looks" Gaara stated.

"And you know this how?"

"She's one of my best friends" He replied calmly.

"And your not going to introduce us?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure she knows who you are…but I have to have her and her friends over anyway."

"Why?"

"To rehearse" was his simple reply.

But before their so called rehearsal the other boys had a lot to talk about.

"ZzZZzzZzZzzZZ" was coming out of Shikamaru's nose at the moment.

An animated tic mark appeared on Sasori's head. This guy didn't even need a bed to sleep with someone. Hell, right now if the desk was a bed they would be considered sleeping with each other. At that thought he shuddered and scooted away from the desk.

But the only question in his head was how he was going to get Ino to sleep with him.

"Hey mutt, so how're you gonna get this girl to sleep with you?" Naruto practically screamed in Kiba's ear.

"Shut the hell up would you?"

Kiba was trying to find a way not to taint Hinata. 'Better me than a stranger' he thought bitterly.

Then his phone started ringing. 'Oh joy, wonder who that could be' he thought sarcastically.

"So white eyes, you don't have to sleep with her if you don't want to" Hidan tried to back Neji out of it.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Hidan couldn't let some stranger go feeling up one of his best friends. OH was he mad. Hidan's soft purple eyes suddenly got darker and darker until, you guessed it, his phone rang!

"Hey Kura-chan I'm bored."

They were all currently lounging around the small apartment trying to figure out what to do next.

"Join the club Tenny-chan."

"Oh, hey you guys still up for the concert next week?" Hinata piped up.

"Hell yeah" Tenten and Sakura shouted springing into life, pumping their fists in the air.

"I wouldn't miss Girugamesh for the world" Sakura added. A/n: Girugamesh is an amazing Japanese rock band. Even though I can't understand them I still love them!

Then the lead singer of the bands voice came floating out of Sakura's cell phone.

'Even if the end is coming, I want to repeat these things  
Even if they are not true, I'm now able to believe that there's a sense in what I believed

In this époque, I turned away from this changing answer like from a poison  
But I'm afraid that she disappears when I lose sight to her...

If this voice I'm playing with reaches you, I will attract you and pluck your heartstrings  
Could you raise yourself for me, unable to sing, a little smile?' A/n: English translation of owari to mirai

Sakura could have just sat there forever melting into the lead singer's voice, but Gaara was calling her.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Yo"

"So why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah we need to rehearse"

"Okay"

"Meet at my house in 5 minutes"

"Ok, bye"

Click

It had clicked in Sakura's head that rehearsing for their drama mid-term was what they were forgetting. Tenten had sworn Anko-sensei had a hangover that day because usually she detested testing. A/n: pun was partially intended

"Guys grab your stuff we're going to Gaara's house."

"Aye" they all replied, like pirates. It was just how they talked.

'Pa-da-da-da snap snap!

Pa-da-da-da snap, snap!

Pa-da-da-da Da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da Snap, snap!

They're creepy and they're kooky,

Mysterious and spooky,

They're all together ooky,

The Addams family.

Pa-da-da-da snap, snap!

Their house is a museum.  
When people come to see 'em  
They really are a screa-um.  
The Addams Family.

**  
Neat**

**Sweet**

**Petite**

So get a witch's shawl on.  
A broomstick you can crawl on.  
We're gonna pay a call on  
The Addams Family.

Pa-da-da-da snap snap!

Pa-da-da-da snap, snap!

Pa-da-da-da Da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da Snap, snap!'

Gomez was Sasori even though he didn't quite fit the description. Ino was Morticia she was wearing a black wig. Tenten was Grandmamma all hunched over and whatnot. Sakura was Wednesday she was also wearing a black wig. Gaara was her brother Pugsley. Hidan was uncle Fester which he obviously was not pleased with. Kiba was Lurch obviously happy to be the butler. Hinata was Thing, happy to have only her hand showing so they don't notice her stage fright. A/n: okay I got the idea from the m&ms add on TV for the dark chocolate thing. I'm sorry it was totally random

"Wow Gaara your place is perfect for this" Sakura noted.

Gaara didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or not so he just nodded indifferently.

There in the corner as an audience, were the new boys. Sakura shivered, she remembered meeting them when she walked into Gaara's house.

**Flashback**

Knock, knock…no reply.

"GAARA YOU BETTER OPEN THIS HUGE ASS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN" Boy was Ino getting impatient.

They have been standing there for around fifteen minutes. Oh I did not blame Ino for not wanting to be out there. Why couldn't they have normal friends…oh, yeah the other guys were all fan boys. Gaara's house was something that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Lightning, thunder, and dark clouds included.

Creeeeeeek

The door had opened.

"Jeez Ino we can here you all the way through out the mansion" Gaara complained.

"What do you mean by 'we'" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"You'll see" He replied in that monotone voice of his.

He led them through the halls that were covered in cob webs and old portraits. Every few portraits there was a side table a lantern type light hanging from the wall and a bouquet of dried white roses. The walls were a purple-brown color adding to the effect of oldness and spooky-ness. The girls looked at the portraits one by one and noted in the back of their mind that none of them resembled Gaara in the slightest. His house looked like it hadn't been lived in, in over a century. I kid you not.

"Rich bastards" Ino, Tenten and Sakura muttered.

Sakura was about to ask Gaara who the people in the portraits were, she was just dying to know but then again curiosity killed the cat. But cats have nine lives so it's all good.

Before she could ask his voice rang out, "We're here."

"And here would be…" Tenten inquired.

Gaara had to resist smacking his forehead at his friends comment. How did they become friends again…right, they weren't fangirls.

"I think he means here as in where we are going to be rehearsing" Hinata answered for him.

"And meeting the new boys" Gaara added quietly.

"Ano, did I hear you right" Sakura asked, it came out more like a statement though.

Gaara said nothing but quickly stepped inside the room, leaving the girls to what they would consider doom. It's not that the girls weren't friendly, it's just they thought everyone was a fan boy. But hey, they could be wrong.

They stood outside the door nervously waiting before Hinata had pushed Sakura, Tenten, and Ino in. It's always the quiet ones.

"Itai" They all chorused, stumbling in unceremoniously except for Hinata who shyly walked in after them.

The three on the floor got up and high-fived Hinata for her new found strength.

"Ahem" a voice from behind them spoke or more like fake coughed.

"Oh, right" Sakura started sheepishly.

The four girls turned to the new guys.

Tenten decided to speak up since Sakura was untangling her ipod head phones, Ino was staring at her feet, and Hinata was just a shy person.

"Hi, I'm Tenten"

At the sound of the name Tenten, Neji perked up his ears and since no one was going to say anything next he might as well.

"I'm Neji, pleasure to meet you Tenten" Neji spoke standing up.

Tenten had taken a step back as he spoke and mentally shivered when he said her name. Something was up with this guy she just knew it.

An awkward silence had rested over the group of twelve until…

"Ha! Got it" Sakura cheered.

"Oh yeah, I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" She faked a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sa-ku-ra, I'm Uchiha Sasuke" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

His touch felt threatening but dangerously inviting also.

Sakura had elbowed Ino to introduce herself too. Aww, poor Ino a day full of bruises for her.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka" She stated.

All she got in response to that was snoring. A blonde boy had nudged him awake and introduced himself.

"HI, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it" he heard snoring once again come from his side and continued, "The one snoring is Nara Shikamaru," He looked to Hinata and offered a bright smile.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Well know that everyone's acquainted let's get started shall we" Sasori piped in.

**End flashback**

So now here they were in a spooky mansion with four people they just met and four people they trust with their lives.

"Let's crank up some music" Tenten suggested. She sweatdropped at the sight, jeez they were all so dull, boring, and quiet.

"Who died?" She tried to lighten the mood well that wasn't helping.

Sakura let out a laugh, only the other girls could sense her bitter undertone.

Hinata plugged her ipod into Gaara's iHome and Tenten came over to pick a song. She picked How far we've come by Matchbox Twenty.

Sasuke had noticed Sakura look at him with confusion written over her face, it amused him to say the least. But he had to admit she was an interesting person wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that was too big for her.

Come to think of it the other girls were wearing something quite similar to her. They were all wearing white shirts that were too big for them. The only difference was their choice of clothing for their bottom. Tenten was wearing black basketball shorts, Hinata was wearing baggy black jeans, and Ino was wearing a black skirt that reached the floor.

Halfway through the song Ino spoke up, "That's it!"

"What's it" Hinata inquired.

"The world is ending" came her calm reply.

"What?"

"That's our 'why'"

She let the information sink in before they understood it.

"Well that's retarded. Where'd you get that idea pig?" Sakura snorted.

"The song and you got any better ideas" Ino shot back.

"It's sufficient enough for now" Hinata reasoned.

All the girls let a small smile slip onto their face, while the boys stared at them confused.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kiba wanted to know.

"Nothing Kiba-kun" Hinata spoke.

"Okay" Kiba replied.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What a lively bunch" Tenten thought aloud.

So, how was it this time? Ok, let me explain the Addams family thing. I watch a lot of TV and there's that dark chocolate m&m's add that had them and so yeah. I needed a way to have the girls meet the new guys and as for Naruto not being loud. He was tired. He'll be more hyperactive in the next chapter I think. Ok give me some ideas please.

Yes! New personal record 8 and one quarter pages on word! Woot!

Oh uh…Review please! It makes me happy!

Trapped in the dark


	3. Why are we still here?

Okay, So I read my story while it was on fanfiction and well it seemed kinda sucky to me, Yeah sorry about the whole A/n thing and how its not separated

Okay, So I read my story while it was on fanfiction and well it seemed kinda sucky to me, Yeah sorry about the whole A/n thing and how its not separated.

Well here goes something or other. I promise I'll try to make it better. Oh, yeah and I started what I think is a oneshot songfic thing so be patient please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. TT Or light up the sky by Yellowcard.

Chapped Lips

Chapter 3: Why are we still here?

Everybody was still doing their own thing. Yup, they were still at Gaara's house-mansion type of shelter. The new boys were sitting in their little corner, and the others were just doing something or other. That's it, Sakura was getting fed up with the quietness and how there seemed to be an awkward tension between the new kid Neji and Hinata.

"WHAT THE EFF" Sakura shouted suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she was on crack and Shikamaru jerked awake.

"You guys are so boring" she had had enough of them all.

"So?"

Oh, was that the wrong thing and time to say it. SLAP! Was, the sound reverberating throughout the entire room.

Poor, poor Kiba today was not his day either.

"Hey you…yes you. What's your problem with Hinata?"

Sakura was talking to Neji, while Hinata looked fear stricken. Oh, how she wished those memories could have been erased. Even the girls didn't know about that.

"What's it to you" He shot back, "Can I not wonder how my dearest cousin is holding up?"

Hinata had suddenly found, not her voice, but a scarily angry voice she was not used to, "Drop it Neji-nii-san. I'm fine and your fine you should know that."

"Hai, It's been dropped" He replied carelessly.

She turned to Gaara next and asked in a sickly sweet voice where the bathroom was.

"The closest one is down the next hall on your right" he replied.

Hinata left in hurry and her friends after her glaring at Neji as they did so.

Hinata didn't bother to close the door behind her she knew her friends were following her. What she couldn't figure out was why they were following her to comfort her or to demand an explanation.

Hinata instantly turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face.

Ino was the first to enter, "Hina-chan? Are you okay?"

Sakura burst into the place, "Does it look like she's okay Ino?"

Tenten came there after, "What did that bastard do to you Hinata? I knew I didn't like him from the moment I saw him at school."

"N-no it's not him. He did not do anything to harm or hurt me he just brought back painful memories of my past" Hinata explained.

"Okay let me explain. This was before I met you guys in eighth grade…"

-

With the boys in what you could call a mini-auditorium.

As soon as the girls left a hostile tension found its way in between the boys.

All was silent all you could hear was the growling noises emitting from Kiba.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" The question was pointed towards Neji.

"I did nothing and if you would like to know the truth ask Hinata-sama."

"I do not wish to spill what she has not bothered to inform you of in the first place" He finished.

"What are we going to do about the project" Sasuke piped up.

"Aa. I've been thinking about it and what about a sleepover?" Naruto had pitched in his idea.

"Wow, I'm impressed the Dobe thought" Sasuke said.

"You know what Teme?"

"What Dobe?"

"Oh, nothing" Naruto responded coming out of his thinking state.

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto and his blank-ness, he was definitely not right in the head.

"But his idea will work" deadpanned Hidan.

"But it would have to be at one of your houses, since they don't know us that well" Shikamaru voiced.

"And not to close to today" Gaara said.

"Right, so who's going to hold the sleepover" Sasori asked.

"…"

"Gaara, not your place 'cause frankly its freaky" One of them spoke. (A/n: Yes, as hard as it may be to believe but one of them said frankly and I don't know which one)

"Wait… I think you're on to something there" Hidan started.

"Yeah, we could freak out the girls if the house we stayed in was scary" Kiba finished.

"Alright, well. We'll figure out whose house it's gonna be later one of us will have to write this down" Gaara concluded.

"I'll do it" Sasori volunteered.

-

Hinata took a deep breath. She felt as if a large weight was just taken off her chest. She had finished her story and did not get the reactions she expected.

Ino was crying silent tears, Tenten looked horror stricken, and Sakura was shaking with anger.

Their silence was her bliss.

A small voice broke the silence,

"Your making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah, I would explode." (A/n: I know how people like to skip lyrics and whatnot but they pertain to the situation and you'd understand why she chose to sing this song if you read the lyrics.)

It was Sakura, she was singing. She did this to calm her nerves and to calm the girls.

Tenten picked up where Sakura had left off,

"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky."

Then it was Ino's turn,

"Can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since I've found you.  
I just want to be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know…"

Hinata sat this song out she knew they were singing for her and maybe even Neji.

Ino kept singing,

"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you."

Tenten took it from there,

"Let me light up the sky,  
just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
'Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die."

Then it was back to Sakura,

"And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
so you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
and you've broken."

Tenten and Ino joined Sakura for the rest,

"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken...

Let me light up the sky;  
Let me light up the sky."

Hinata was smiling, they had found her and they were never letting go.

-

The room was quiet they had listened to the girls sing. It sounded even better because they were in the bathroom.

Neji listened intently to the lyrics and a small, sad, smile made its way to his lips. He knew she was safe now.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were smiling. Sasuke, Sasori, Hidan, and Gaara were all smirking.

They all had pasts that they wanted to forget. The remedy they gave themselves was each other. This was their semi-family and they were happy with it.

Who other than to disturb the peace-

"Sucker's, I totally won" Tenten cheered.

"Che, yeah right" Sakura reprimanded jumping over Tenten's head, pushing her down with her. The only difference was she laughed and landed perfectly whereas Tenten's face was eating carpet. Hinata calmly walked in after them.

"Where's piggy-Chan" Sasori asked.

"She mumbled something about fixing her make-up and closed the door" Sakura answered.

"What about you" Hidan asked her.

Sakura stuck out her tongue, put up the peace sign, and winked, "Waterproof eyeliner!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and Tenten mumbled, "She thinks it's the worlds' greatest invention after music and food."

Sasuke inwardly smiled at the girls' childishness.

"Ano, why are we still here" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hmm, good question. Why are we still here" Tenten said.

"Gaara, care to inform us" Sakura said spinning on her heel to face him.

"You're staying for dinner" he deadpanned.

"Alrighty then," Sakura turned to face Hinata, "Does that answer your question?"

Hinata simply nodded her head.

"Then let's eat 'cause I'm starving'" Ino's voice came from the doorway.

"Pig your always starving" Sakura scoffed.

At this, an animated tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead. Before she could say anything Sasori cut in, "It's like two hours 'til dinner anyways."

Ino sighed, was there not a sane person in this room…besides Hinata?

"Well, what the hell are, we going to do for two hours" Tenten piped up.

"Play happy family" Sakura said in bitter sarcasm.

"Let's head bang and air guitar" Ino said sarcasm also dripping off her words.

"We would need music for that piggy-Chan" Sasori said pretending to take her seriously.

"Hey Gaara, what's in this box" Sakura asked. Gaara reached for the box but he was too late, she was already looking through the pictures.

Her face seemed to glow as she went through them. They were pictures they had taken during the time all of them knew each other.

She raised a certain picture for everyone to see and smiled deviously, "Remember this?"

It was a picture of two people, Gaara and Tenten, both dressed as panda's. The deviously smiling girl was oblivious to the murderous aura radiating off of the said people in the picture.

"Yeah, it was that one year for Halloween in ninth grade" Hinata said.

"But didn't you break your wrist and two of your finger trying to get them into the costume" Hidan reminisced. His face softened when he looked at the picture.

"It was so worth it though" she replied happily. There was another picture; it was of her and Gaara. She pecked him on the cheek after he had won her a teddy bear. Gaara was beet red and Sakura was smiling.

"Ah, good times; good times" she shook her head.

"I'm bored! Let's Dance" Tenten suggested.

"Yeah," Ino was pumped, "Hinata turn up those jams!"

Sakura was frowning but reluctantly stood up and started dancing to Feedback by Janet Jackson. Tenten and Sakura were break dancing more than anything but they threw in their fair share of hott dance moves too.

The boys were stunned at how well the girls could dance. Well, I couldn't blame them the girls didn't seem like much of the dancing type.

After the girls were done Hinata asked Gaara if he had any video games to play and he simply nodded his head. Hey, they had to pass the time somehow.

Sakura after much rummaging around the game room finally found Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core. She popped it in to her PSP which she just happened to carry around in her sports bag. She hooked it up to Gaara's PS3 and the girls instantly started drooling at how hott Zack and Cloud were. (A/n: Shrines are calling their names!)

So the two hours went by and so did the dinner. The only thing left was dessert. Oh how things went horribly wrong them.

Sasuke sat up trying to get the chocolate cake off face. He remembered what had happened.

**Flashback**

"For girls you sure do eat a lot" Sasuke remarked.

That was the worst possible moment to say that. No, no he didn't get slapped like Kiba who by the way had a large red welt protruding from his cheek now.

She looked up at him surprisingly calm, "Well Uchiha, if you wanted my food why didn't you just say so."

With that the food fight- no I think I would actually call it a war started. It was girls against boys, which may sound no fair but oh, could those girls throw.

**End Flashback**

So there they were covered in each others' desserts, laughing their asses off. Well that was until Ino had screeched she had chocolate syrup in her hair.

Gaara was snapping pictures and he got an interesting one of Ino. She had threatened him so much but he didn't care he gave the picture to Sasori who persuaded Ino it wasn't that bad of a picture, 'cause he had those persuasive powers.

"Ha, ha. Uchiha you look like you fell face first into a cow pie" Sakura remarked.

"Hn."

How did you like that it was kinda a filler. Give me your thoughts reviews are much appreciated. I hope everyone gets their responses. Sorry for the wait. I know Sasuke finally said Hn, yay! Was it rushed?

Trapped In The Dark


	4. Interview Questions!

Thank you reviewers! I love you all, It is much appreciated. Gah! I need to stop reading fanfiction its so cliché. I mean I love it and all but I wish life was like that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Well here goes…

-

Chapped Lips

Chapter 4: Interview questions!

Tenten, Hinata and Ino had broken into Sakura's apartment. Well, okay, the landlord wanted to help their evil scheming. No, it was actually his extremely hott son that was only a year older than them. His name was Spencer.

Oh, was Sakura in for a rude awakening. But little did any of them know while they were scheming evil Hinata was plotting for the good. She planned to make breakfast for all of them. It was being generous so Sakura wouldn't kill them and 'cause she was in for a rude awakening.

So, they decided the fastest runner should do the awakening and that would be Tenten. As soon as Tenten led Sakura out of the room the next part of their plan would commence.

The two girls were shaking with giddiness and had to contain themselves from laughing. They were heading in to Sakura's room now.

1

2

3…

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Tenten had run and jumped onto Sakura's bed screaming, while Ino pulled open the blinds to let the sun in.

Sakura sprang into life, muttering a colorful string of words repeatedly and then screeching them at Tenten. She ran after Tenten, big mistake.

As soon as Tenten ran past Spencer, he got ready. When the color pink entered his view… SPLASH! A bucket of cold water was thrown in her face another one coming from behind her.

A bucket was placed over her head so she didn't know who did it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She had to contain her yelp of surprise when she heard a deep voice chuckling amongst all the giggles and laughter.

She slowly took the bucket off her head to reveal the smiling face of Spencer. She fought down the urge to blush and frowned at him and the three figures behind him.

Before she could say anything Ino, Tenten and Spencer all sat down at the breakfast table ready to eat. She was left with Hinata who quickly draped a towel over her shoulders and shoved her into the bathroom. After she came out she was led her to a seat in between Spencer and Hinata.

She scanned the table. It was heaven, chocolate cake included.

'mmm…Chocolate cake' She thought. It reminded her of a certain Uchiha and how she could have licked his face clean of all the chocolate cake. 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. No, Sakura get the pictures out of your head.'

After they were done eating and whatnot. They left for school. It was four girls and one guy.

"Hey Saki want to race" Spencer asked.

"Sure" and off they went the girls closely following behind.

Sakura was in the lead because she got a bit of a head start. The school was in sight and she was in the middle of crossing the road when a car was speeding down that same road.

Sakura was to shocked to do anything so before the boys could do anything (they were at school already) Spencer sped up and saved her just in time. Hey, he wasn't the all-star track runner for nothing.

This did obviously not rest well with the boys. Sakura was in the arms of a gorgeous senior. Who would that rest well with, besides the girls I mean. Spencer had blonde hair down to his nose, enchanting blue eyes, and a well built body with fair skin. He kept his head tilted to the left to make his eyes more visible and he was a whole head taller than the girls and slightly taller than the boys.

The other girls ran to catch up with them.

"Saki are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Aa. I'm fine."

Spencer gently put her down and she thanked him.

"Aa. Your welcome just stay safe."

"Ha, ha like Saki could ever do that" Tenten said.

"Hai, hai. That won't be a problem."

"Especially with Hina-chan and her cousin" Ino explained.

"Aa. Well, see you" and with that he jogged away towards the track.

The four girls walked into school with smiles on their faces while the boys were silently angered at how they treated the older boy.

"What crawled up your asses and died?" Sakura remarked at the expressions on their faces.

"Who was that?" Hidan asked as calmly as he could.

"Who? You mean the gorgeous blonde guy that just jogged away?"

"That's the one" Sasuke confirmed.

At Sasuke's confirmation Sakura burst out laughing, "Wow Sasuke I never knew you were gay."

At this everyone cracked up. Sasuke silently fumed.

"Well with the way he treats his fangirls I'm not surprised" Tenten agreed.

"Would YOU put up with MY fangirls, they're gonna claw your fucking eyes out" Sasuke defended mumbling the last part.

"No. but who was the guy." Gaara pressed on.

"Calm down it was only the landlord's son Spencer. I've known him forever and he's like my big brother. Oh, eww I can't believe you would think of him and me like that."

"Yeah seriously guys take it easy, just 'cause we know some other guys that are just as drool worthy as you are does not mean a thing." Ino said without fully comprehending what she said.

All the boys smirked and Ino turned red, "Aww you think we're drool worthy?" (That was Shikamaru)

"Yeah, so? Me and half the girl population of Japan" Ino countered.

"Female" Hidan corrected.

"Yeah so there are four of us" Tenten said, they all sweatdropped.

"I think he was correcting Ino, Tenny-chan" Hinata explained.

Sakura on the other hand was cracking up, "Wow, Tenny-chan could you be any more blonde?" (A/n: no offence to blondes. Seriously half of my friends are blonde.)

"Yeah, you almost sounded blonde-er than Naruto" Ino exclaimed.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Blonde-er is not a word Ino" Sasori corrected.

"What can I say? I'm just a blonde at heart" Tenten sighed.

"And a brunette at head" Hinata added.

"And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Tenny-chan" Sakura finished.

"We have two red-heads, two raven-haired people, two brunettes, four blondes (yes Hidan counts as blonde), and one Pinkster" Neji commented. (Yes, Neji called Saki a Pinkster 'cause pinkette is so used.)

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing, just pointing that out" Neji shrugged.

"You guys make me feel so lonely" Sakura sighed dramatically.

"Shouldn't that large forehead of yours be enough company" Another voice sneered.

All the girls visibly tensed and clenched their fists. At this Neji frowned, he had thought her cousin had no enemies, not after what had happened.

"Shows what you know" Sakura retorted, "your forehead is just as big in fact I think its bigger." (insert ohh's and ahh's and you just got burned/dissed, mostly from Naruto)

"Biznatch, you just got burned" Naruto said snapping his fingers with one hand and sizzling Sakura's shoulder with the other.

Ami had no retort to that, so she stomped her fugly ass away but not before winking at Gaara and Sasuke. Her posse did the same think except with the others.

"I think I'm gonna wretch" Sakura stated.

"Right there with you Saki" Hinata agreed.

-

"Okay, class get in groups of three" Kurenai, they're journalism teacher, said. (Insert groans, headbangs, and proclamations of love from fangirls and fanboys)

"ALRIGHT ALREADY" Kurenai was getting fed up with these teenagers. She had to pair them up herself. (you know who goes with who)

"Now your task is to interview with opened end questions. You may begin." With that she waved her hand in the air and went back to her computer.

-

"Who wants to go first?" Sakura asked unknowing how difficult this could prove to be.

"That's not an open ended question" Sasuke said.

"Like I care" She rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll go first."

"What color is your armpit hair?"

The two boys looked at her like she was on crack. (A/n: I get those stares all the time!)

"What color do you think it is?" Gaara asked back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, fine don't tell me, leave it a mystery of this world. I was just curious" She countered.

"Like how you seem to have an endless supply of crack everywhere you go" Sasuke made up his own mystery.

She playfully punched him in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. Then Hinata's words came floating back to her mind 'what's they're favorite flavor?'.

"What's your favorite flavor?" She asked.

"Of what" Sasuke inquired.

She hadn't thought about that one, "Of anything…"

"Tomatoes" Sasuke replied coolly.

Before Sakura could burst out laughing Gaara spoke up, "Cherry"

"Nice, reminds me of your hair" Sakura commented.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Gaara asked her, her own question.

"Umm…," Sakura hesitated she wasn't really sure, "Oh! White chocolate"

"Nice"

"Very" Sakura added.

-

"I'll go first!" Ino shouted.

"Whatever, just don't yell too loudly, or you'll get us all in trouble" Sasori scolded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Ino replied. Hmm…what should she ask first?

"Who's your favorite band?"

"Escape the fate" Sasori replied without hesitation.

Shikamaru raised his head to answer, "Rise against, what's yours Ino?"

"Innerpartysystem" She replied.

"What's your favorite flavor?" She asked another question.

"Apple" Sasori replied.

"Grape" Shikamaru answered.

"What's yours Ino?" This time Sasori asked.

"Strawberry" She replied.

-

"Alright let's get started!" Tenten cheered.

Hidan and Neji smirked at how childish she could be.

"Hmm…Why do you guys always have a stick up your ass?"

"What's that supposed to mean Tenny-chan?" Hidan asked menacingly.

They had slowly cornered her and she didn't notice until her back hit the wall.

She put up her hands in defeat, "Fine, fine you win"

"What's your favorite video game?" she asked.

"Final fantasy X-2" Hidan answered.

Hearing this Tenten muttered pervert.

"Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth" Neji also responded. "yours?"

"Kingdom Heart's dos" she said putting up two fingers. She was slowly inching away from the two boys while they were distracted.

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla" Hidan replied.

"Chocolate" Neji said.

"Cool, mine too!" She told him excitedly.

-

"Let's get started Dattebayo!(sp?)" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Ladies first" Kiba said smoothly.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan go first" Naruto said.

"What's your favorite flavor?" She asked quietly.

"Ramen flavored things" Naruto replied excitedly.

"Okay what about you, Kiba-kun?"

"Mint" he replied, "Yours?"

"Watermelon" She replied happily.

-

The girls had met up in the middle of the classroom and wrote down the boys' answers on the master plan.

Sakura yawned, boy was she tired. She looked at the rest of the girls and noticed that they were tired too. Even if she couldn't see it on their faces she could see it in what they chose to wear today.

Sakura was wearing black and neon blue etnies, black and neon blue board shorts, a neon blue tank-top, and a black and neon blue striped hoodie. In the middle of January.

Hinata was wearing a light green sweater, a white skirt with light green embroidery, and light green flats.

Tenten was wearing black cargo shorts, a brown tank-top, black knee-high converses, and brown arm warmers.

Ino was wearing purple skinny jeans, a loose black t-shirt, fish-net fingerless gloves, and Carolina blue chucks.

They had all started doing they're own thing. Sakura was fell asleep listening to her ipod. Hinata pulled out a book and started reading it. Tenten was playing darts with her pencils and Ino was day-dreaming. The bell wasn't going to wring for a while.

The guys were all bored and decided to bother the girls. Right when Tenten was about to throw another dart a hand clasped around her and the air around her body became warm.

"Throwing darts is dangerous Tenny-chan" A voice whispered in her ear.

"Demo, it's not a real dart Hidan" She whispered back not minding the warmth that came with him.

Hidan pulled back and said, "Damn panda how did you know it was me?"

"Oh…I have my ways" She smirked mysteriously.

"Oh really?" Hidan put up his hand ready to knock her out but right before he touched her neck she ducked down and roundhouse kicked him.

Sakura had to contain a smirk so she still seemed like she was sleeping. In truth, she was awake but only appeared to be sleeping. So when Sasuke and Gaara were approaching her to steal her ipod they were thoroughly surprised when she spoke.

They were five feet away hands out stretched and legs ready to run like hell.

"May I help you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, smiling all the while.

They looked down dejectedly and mumbled a quick "no."

Naruto and Kiba were staring at Sakura in surprise also.

"How did you-?" Naruto started.

"I could hear they're footsteps a mile away," Sakura explained, "Remember one's a panda and the other waddles like a duck."

Sakura blatantly ignored the glares she was getting and went back to mumbling the words to love like winter by afi, the perfect winter song.

"Hey guys look at this" Ino exclaimed from across the room waving for them to come over.

Sakura groaned she would have to get up and walk across the room, "What is it pig?"

"Look" Ino was pointing to a paper sized poster advertising tryouts to be the DJ for the Valentine's Day dance.

"Your point?" Sakura asked too grumpy to comprehend what it could mean.

"My point is that if Spencer tried out he would totally make it and then we would have wicked awesome music for the dance!" Ino said a bit over excited.

"Please Ino tell me your not…" Tenten trailed off.

The boys were officially completely lost in this conversation.

Ino smiled deviously, "Oh yes, yes I am."

"Ino, no." Sakura said firmly and made a move to run and hide.

Okay, the boys were still lost but knew it was something serious 'cause that was the only time Sakura used Ino's real name.

"Saki, yes." Ino said mocking her best friend.

Tenten groaned, "Oh Kami, this could go on forever let's just vote on it alright." The girls all nodded they're heads.

"All in favor say aye" Tenten said. There was one aye heard.

"All opposed say nay" There were three nay's it was decided.

"Wait, but I bet Spencer already knows about this and he will be really disappointed if you don't support him" Ino argued. She smiled defiantly and Sakura looked defeated.

"Fine," she agreed, "but only him."

-

So how was it? Did I take too long in updating? Sorry. Thank you for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated and fuel my wantingness to update faster. So review and make comments and such.!

Trapped in the dark


	5. It's lip gloss not poison

Thanks for all the reviews! Wow, I was so eager to write this chapter I forgot the title, chapter title, and disclaimer. Hehe! You people have me all worked up. I thought of the chapter title while listening to Panic! At the disco. I changed the effing secret.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But, a girl can dream can't she?

-

Chapped Lips

Chapter 5: It's lip gloss not poison

Sakura hated to admit it but Ino was right.

Spencer knew about the DJ auditions for the dance and had been bugging Sakura all day. Today was the day of the auditions and he couldn't ever be a bigger spaz than he was today.

"Spencer!" She shouted, she had had enough.

"What?" He looked up innocently from his nervous ranting. The chair he was sitting in was shaking along with his nervous knees.

Sakura had to hold in an 'aww' because he was just so cute and innocent. She felt like she was the older one today in their weird sibling relationship.

"You'll do fine just don't think about it and you'll do great" Sakura tried encouraging.

"Really?" He asked looking up with the prettiest blue eyes ever. Again Sakura had to contain another 'aww'. He was just so cute she could gobble him all up in an instant. Damn, this kid was really getting to her.

"Yes. Now go to class before you're late." She shooed him away.

He jogged off and in she walked to homeroom sighing all the while.

"Well, don't we just look peachy keen today" Greeted Tenten sarcastically smiling at her.

"Morning to you too" She tried retorting sighing again.

"Oh, fuck" Tenten cursed.

Hinata looked down, she knew what this meant. The only time Sakura was this down was when Ino was right. The last time Ino was right they all ended up decked out in dresses and running or rather tripping to get away from rapists/fanboys in stilettos. Effing stilettos.

Tenten was especially pissed at how Ino was right this time, again. Last time Ino was right she ended up with a broken ankle, just in time for soccer season. To occupy her time she bought one of those inflatable punching toys that magically come back up after every hit and taped Ino's picture on it. One can say it popped under the 'pressure'. And, creepily enough when it popped Tenten swore the sound of the air coming out of the inflatable Ino sounded like her squeaking out sorry, so she finally forgave her.

Ino and the guys weren't here yet. Sakura bet Ino was right outside of the classroom forcing them to go to the dance and help Spencer and get themselves a girl, yadda, yadda, yadda. What a load of bull.

Oh, would you look at that! Ino waltzed in gracing us with her lovely presence, the boys grumpily following after except for Naruto, cheery as always animatedly talking to Ino about him tearing up the dance floor. Sakura shuddered.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Hinata asked playing the role of the optimist. She took out her trusty lavender ipod and dangled the headphones in her fingers waiting for everyone to reach them three.

The boys were surprised when they reached the girls. Apparently the scenario was worse than they thought. They knew this because none of them were listening to music and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Now, if Hinata didn't have her ipod out they would have ducked and ran for cover. Hinata was the optimistic one and she was open-minded, but they could still tell she was not happy with the current situation.

Ino had finally caught up to them, she had been chatting with one of her other friends. She calmly sat down in her seat a defiant smirk upon her renounced features.

Sakura slowly looked up, like an innocent child watching a horror movie.

"So you're-

"No I'm not" Ino cut her off.

Sakura sighed and tried smiling, "Truce?"

Ino turned around and had a look on her face. Tenten rolled her eyes and mumbled, "She has conditions"

"Only one" she reasoned.

When no one spoke she continued, "Go to the school dance." Yep, that's what all this commotion was over…a school dance.

Sakura and Tenten gasped, the words school dance were taboo.

Sakura sighed, how was she supposed to get out of this one. Ino's hand was slowly making its way towards Sakura's fully out stretched one, but Sakura quickly retracted her hand back contemplating this.

She sighed and her hand was starting to make its way back to Ino's outstretched one, "Only if we get to pick out our own outfits."

"As long as their dresses" Ino was negotiating.

"No stilettos?"

"Fine" They shook on it.

Sakura sighed, it shouldn't be that hard to find a plain and simple dress. Tenten on the other hand was utterly horrified at the thought of her in a dress. Ino did not want what happened last time to happen again so she made a small tweak for Tenten.

"Tenten you can wear a skirt instead if you want" She offered. Tenten nodded back as a silent thank you. Grateful yet unhappy, that's how you could describe her thank you.

"So girls this means…SHOPPING!" Ino exclaimed rather loudly.

The others didn't dare complain about it, but were actually looking forward to it. Or, they were really good at hiding their fear of Ino when she's shopping.

"And the guys can't come" Ino looked at them pointedly.

"Who's going to carry your bags?" Sasori asked.

"Us, duh! And maybe we'll take Spencer with us" Ino contemplated.

"Yeah and then we can go to the DJ auditions with him to support him" Sakura agreed.

"Why can't we go, again?" one of them asked.

Sakura put up her hands palms facing outward and shrugging, showing she couldn't tell them.

"Who says you'd want to go anyways? Go find yourselves a life" Tenten threw in.

"Nobody said we didn't want to go and we do have lives" Kiba retorted.

"Like it matters you can't come if you had wanted to, well not with us at least" Sakura told them.

"Can we just drop this, guys? Please" Hinata asked and everyone complied.

Sakura pulled out her ipod and started listening to her music; the school day ahead of her would be boring. But she was thankful for the break from Spencer. She spent the time in all her classes except theatre sleeping.

-

"Alright maggots," she started, grinning; "I had the courtesy to grade your so called mid-terms, Here."

She started handing them out.

"But, we performed our mid-terms over a month ago" A student stated.

Anko-sensei looked over at the kid and glared, "I'm a busy woman."

"Yeah, she is" Sakura sarcastically mumbled under her breath. The four girls shuddered at the memory of seeing their theatre teacher at the Girugamesh concert. Thankfully she hadn't seen them. The concert was the day after they had performed their scene for their sensei. Anko should have been grading their performances that day but, would you look at that she wasn't.

The girls were sitting at a large square table with the boys. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were excused from the project since they came a while after it was assigned.

"We got a B?" Ino asked incredulously.

"We did why?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we were way better than the girls that did the Barbie girl song" Tenten added.

"My ears hurt just talking about it" Sasori groaned rubbing his ears.

"Aa. Don't remind me either" Kiba cut in.

"I was fucking bleeding from the ears, stupid-ass Barbie" Hidan cursed.

"It's because we didn't sing the song" Sakura explained turning towards Hidan, "Hey Barbie was my best friend when I was little."

"Well, that's hard to believe" Hidan mumbled. I wouldn't blame him for saying that either, if you looked at the girl she looked like the total opposite and she didn't like the color pink. In fact, all of her friends looked like the opposite of Barbie, except for Ino she looked relatively close.

Sakura was wearing green skinny jeans, a green and black paramore shirt, all black knee-high chucks, a black choker, green and black jelly bracelets, and a black studded belt.

Hinata was wearing black caprice, a v-neck dark blue half-sleeve shirt with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath it, and Carolina blue hi-top chucks.

Tenten was wearing baggy black shorts, a men's yellow polo shirt, black wrist guards, and black and yellow Nike's.

Ino was wearing a long pink and black stripped hoddie, a dark red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and the love and hate converses.

"Don't deny it. Gaara yours was Ken right?" Sakura asked with a sly smile on her face.

Gaara stayed silent, glaring at her and she smirked victoriously, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Then why didn't you guys sing it?" Sasuke asked re-opening the previous conversation.

"We have our reasons" Tenten and Sakura said together, sharing a glance.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Neji inquired.

"None of your business" Ino snapped. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I believe that Hinata-san is Neji's cousin and therefore that makes it his business" Sasuke said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Sakura got in Sasuke's face, "Then I believe that Hinata-chan has the choice of weather or not to tell her cousin. Let her make her own decisions, this has nothing to do with you."

Sasuke was jealous; the girls were being nicer towards his other friends than him. He smirked; he thought that his little fights with Sakura were amusing, especially when she got in his face, seeing as she was noticeably shorter then him.

He looked down at her, "Neji is a close friend of mine and as am I of his. Why shouldn't I get to know?"

She had no answer.

"Am I not your friend?"

She again stayed silent.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something in protest but closed before any sound could come out.

"Fine" She growled out. "But, we are not going to sing. Oh, wait I just thought of a reason why we didn't sing it"

"What is it Saki?" Hinata asked.

"We don't have a man's voice" She deadpanned.

(Insert sweatdrops) "Thanks I didn't think of that" Tenten drawled out sarcastically.

"Really could have fooled me" Sasuke muttered, luckily the only one who heard him was Shikamaru who was too lazy to do anything but chuckle lightly.

"Always glad to help" Sakura said back cheerfully. It was true no matter how intimidating the girl looked she couldn't help being helpful. Sometimes it got annoying because she was stubborn too.

The girls had a secret. The secret was that they were the voices of a pretty famous band and if that got out who knows what would happen. They were blackmailed into it, just because that's how the world runs nowadays on blackmail. Can't find a good clean soul for miles in the real world anymore. (A/n: I changed the secret 'cause the other one was pretty gay.)

- After school…

The girls were waiting for Spencer to come out the school door any minute with a smile and excuses as to why he was late, but he never came.

That's when they heard quiet sobs coming from the side of the school. They decided to check it out.

Once the girls got there it was a sight they wished they had never had to see. It was Spencer. He was sitting next to the school dumpster, head in hands, and knees hugged to his chest.

He was startled to find a soothing hand rubbing his back. He lifted his head to see his little sister and her friends. He looked away ashamed.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" He stated in an unusually cold voice.

"Don't be. What happened?" Sakura asked firmly, pulling him up.

He just lazily leaned into her hug and stated, "It hurts, it just hurts so much."

"Where?" They all asked softly.

"Here" He pointed to the left of his muscular chest.

Ino was the first to catch on. He was suffering from heartbreak.

"Who was his GF Sakura?" Ino whispered so he couldn't hear them.

Sakura's eyes alighted with fiery rage, "The school slut Karin." (A/n: This all works into my evil plot, which I am going to be a bad villain and not reveal to you, unlike Drakken.)

Tenten, Hinata and Ino all frowned. They never understood why all the guys in the school fell for her and her cheap ass tricks.

Spencer suddenly got up dusted himself off and said with a smile, "To the mall?"

The girls were still unsure about his emotional stability, but nodded their heads nonetheless.

-

"Ino-chan, I don't understand why we are going dress shopping when we came here to get lip gloss?" Tenten asked.

As soon as they had set foot in the mall Ino dragged them into the nearest store with available dresses.

"Especially with Mr. Heartbreak over there" Sakura added.

They wouldn't know what would happen if they mentioned the dance around him before it was time for the auditions.

Ino looked at the heart broken boy and felt for him (A/n: not like that you perverts! Or maybe it's just me.) She has been left heart broken a few times. Then usually it would mean a sleepover with the girls and lots of ice cream and cliché chick flicks.

Yep, life was just that fun. But, just incase the guys in the chick flicks weren't hott enough they got a thriller/adventure movie too 'cause shirtless gorgeous guys sweating equals lots of squealing. But this is Spencer we're talking about here so I don't think that would work.

"Oh, he'll be fine," She dismissed the topic, "Anyways what color are your dresses going to be?"

"Black" The other three girls simultaneously answered.

Ino gave them a look.

Sakura just shrugged it off, "Hey man you said it only had to be a dress. You said nothing about the color."

"I agree," Hinata said, "Besides none of us are too fond of Valentine's Day either."

Ino sighed her friends were impossible, "Fine but it better be sexy."

Tenten double taked, "Ours or yours?"

Ino knew the question was rhetorical but answered anyways, "Yours."

They eventually got tired of looking and went to the lip gloss store. On the way there they saw someone who they really didn't want to at the moment, especially with Spencer there. It was Karin shamelessly flirting with a group of guys whose backs were facing them. The instant they saw red they looked away not even bothering to check out who the guys, she was with, were. Her little junior groupies were right behind her (Ami and her crew.)

They had shoved Spencer the other way before he could see and took an alternate route to the store.

-

The guys were at the mall, specifically against the girls' orders. Che, orders. They weren't dogs; the mall was a public place they could be wherever they wanted.

Naruto chickened out, shaking while mumbling something about Sakura-chan taking away his ramen and being very angry with him.

So, it was just the seven of them walking around going no where in particular. Maybe they would follow Ino's advice and pick up a couple of chicks or _dates_ as she had put it.

Oh, look at that 5 one-night-stands standing all together looking their way. There was one senior and four other junior girls or in other words their age.

The senior had red hair that went past her shoulders in uneven edges, light red eyes that almost looked fake, horrendous black glasses, fair skin, but her body made up for it. Her lithe figure was that of comparison to a model.

She noticed the group of guys looking her way and strutted over her groupies following.

"The black-haired black-eyed one is mine" She called after to them.

Ami a fangirl to Sasuke and Gaara knew better than to protest and just settled for Gaara.

"Hey boys" She had cooed in an experienced voice. Karin was wearing black booty shorts, knee-high black heeled boots, and an off-the-shoulder pale pink top that exposed her belly and clashed with her hair. (Insert shudders)

"Hey" Sasuke replied back with the same level of experience. He inwardly smirked, _she_ would be so mad at him.

And, that my friend was the beginning of Sasuke and Karin's semi-relationship (insert gagging.)

-

"Ino do I have to wear lip gloss I prefer chapstick" Sakura whined.

"If you can find (snicker) tomato flavored chapstick go for it" Ino couldn't stop snickering. Tomato, okay she knew Sasuke had problems but, seriously tomatoes. Oh well, it's better than ramen flavored things.

"Oh, shut up" Sakura said, her lips were going to have to be red either way. "At least my lips won't be purple."

"They won't have to be" Ino shouted back. Sakura was referring to how she would have to wear grape lip gloss.

"Hey calm down" Tenten intervened.

"You're the luckiest out of the four of us you have the common, normal flavors" Ino shot back at Tenten.

Though Tenten may have had the easiest flavors out of them, Ino was the first to find good quality of her flavors. She got three flavors apple, grape and strawberry of the fruit frappe collection.

"Good you found your flavors now go help Hinata" Sakura commanded.

"Geez, aren't we PMSing today" Ino mumbled, "Calm down Saki, it's just lip gloss not poison."

"Actually it can if you eat it and it has toxic shit in it" She started to explain.

"Maybe," She seemed contemplative, "but I've eaten lip gloss plenty of times and look I'm standing here today aren't I?" (A/n: I have actually eaten lip gloss before. Quite tasty, but I don't recommend it. I blame my cousins; they used to eat my sisters lip gloss.)

"Was it tasty?" Tenten asked the blonde girl.

She knew Sakura was still listening even with her back to them so she nodded her head yes and said, "No not at all I would never recommend it to you."

Tenten had to hold in her laugh, her friends were crazy well besides Hinata who was also suppressing a chuckle at Ino's and Sakura's actions.

"Aha!" Sakura exclaimed. She had found cherry flavored Chap Stick, she smiled triumphantly. Her lips were always chapped and Gaara's favorite flavor was cherry, two-in-one.

They had all settled and finished getting what they needed; they'd be back for dresses tomorrow in the latest knowing Ino.

Now all that was left for today were the DJ auditions. It was going to be a hell of a time trying to get Spencer to actually go up there in front of the judges, they could always gag and blind fold him.

-

That was exactly how they hauled his ass-load wreckage of nerves up there on stage, blindfolded.

The auditions were held in auditorium with a mini dance floor for supporters to dance on and the regular folding chairs for everyone who wanted to support but not dance to sit on.

Spencer for all he knew was going last and he would try to make it a memorable performance. He was going to be performing in front of the entire dance committee and who ever else decided to stop by.

He was only going to play one song. He was going to play his remix of Fer Sure by The Medic Droid. The song already sounded techno but his remix made it sound better or so he thought. (A/n: The remix that he plays is by DJ S3RL)

-

A smile graced the lips of a black haired teenager. She was here for a surprise visit maybe even to stay, her cousin would absolutely freak out at the latter option, in a good way of course.

She was walking through the empty hallways of her cousin's high school, running a gloved hand through her chin length black hair. She wasn't wearing gloves because of the winter cold outside but because she disliked getting finger prints on her discs.

The girl was here for the auditions, it was going to be hard to convince the judges to let her audition. First off she didn't go to this school, yet. Secondly her name wasn't on the sign-up sheet.

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway and started dancing. Her favorite song was playing, well a remix anyways. Damn, she wasn't even guaranteed the gig and she had tough competition.

All of a sudden she realized the music stopped. Shit, she was going to be late in asking for a spot to audition.

-

Spencer was nervous at the beginning, to say the least but once he started playing it was fine. He felt great once everyone was on the dance floor jamming to his remix. He started lip synching the words to the song and head banging to the beat.

His song ended and the dance floor broke out in applause. He only bowed in thank you and then started to clean up. The dance committee went back to their seats and the girls were waiting outside for him.

While he was cleaning up a tall girl had ran in and started talking to the head of the committee. It was none of his business so he cleaned up and headed out, though he didn't fail to notice her pretty eyes. Funny, he doesn't recall seeing her around before.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked once Spencer had came out of the school.

He just nodded silently, his thoughts still on the mysterious girl in the gym.

-

Yes, she had gotten the audition! But what song to play…she didn't know.

She once again ran her hands through her short black hair. She ended up playing pretty rave girl, it had a catchy tune. (A/n: Pretty rave girl by DJ S3RL)

After she was done she also got a round of applause but they waved her off and told her they needed to make their decision and she would find out at school.

Hmm…what was she going to do now?

Oh, she knew.

The girl ended up walking to her cousin's apartment. She ended up at a shabby and rusty looking four story building. She had to climb up four stories of stairs too! (insert groaning) She kept wondering how she had found her way here when all the signs were Japanese and she was from the states.

Her cousin just had to live up on the fourth story; well at least she didn't have a problem with heights. Actually she loved them.

Her action of knocking on the door was stopped by the sound of a door unlocking at the end of the hallway. Out walked a tall blonde haired blue eyed male heading in her direction. She just smiled at him and lifted her hand up to knock on the door once more but was stopped again by a voice.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

Then she blacked out. Not fainted, blacked out. Fainting was too girly for her style.

The last thing she heard was rushing footsteps and then nothing.

-

How was that? Oh btw I really don't like Karin so I'm sorry if you do.

I'm sorry about the new OC but she was needed to make things more apparent to our favorite love triangles. Oh, and to make it more funny and awkward between the actual pairs. I got some crazy idea's just watch or more like read.

I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter; hopefully the length will make up for it?

I also apologize if things feel a little rushed I'm not good at piecing things together very well. I might just re-make it 'cause it feels too rushed.

It also might be a while before the next chapter comes out. Not because I'm putting it on hold just because I need to sort out the entire story.

I'm sorry once again! My computer almost crashed one day too. Be happy it didn't or else I would've lost most of this and it would have taken me longer.

Three guesses who this mystery girl is related to.

I demand reviews! Love!

Trapped in the dark


	6. Don't let the twilight drown

Not very many reviews…yet. Thanks to those who actually bothered to review! Mucho appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

BTW: I did not know about the book Twilight when I named this chapter it's a line from the song Strawberry Waltz by Meg and Dia.

-

Chapped Lips

Chapter 6: Don't let the twilight drown

The mystery girl shifted in her cousin's bed. Spencer had volunteered to watch over her until she woke up. When he knocked on the door carrying her bridal style Sakura had almost knocked him out thinking he was responsible. She wouldn't tell him anything about the girl besides that she suffered from chronic black outs.

The girl had an interesting style too. She wore sky blue skinny jeans, a yellow red jumpsuit apparatus t shirt, and orange chucks with neon green laces. She had black chin length hair with side swept bangs that covered her left eye, slightly tanned skin, and from what he could remember hazel eyes with a right eyebrow piercing.

She rustled around a little more than sat up looking dazed. She slowly twisted her head to examine the room. Plain white walls, red oak desk, swivel chair, black laptop, plain carpet with a small superman rug, the bed she was in, and a few other chairs/beanbags scattered around. Her luggage was stacked neatly in a corner.

She looked to her left and almost jumped. Sitting right next to the bed was a totally hott blonde guy with an amused expression on his face. He was wearing a plain black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, regular skinny jeans, and black and green DC's.

She frowned, fell back down from her sitting position and muttered something about all this being too cliché for her.

Her eyes glanced in his direction, "I'm Zakura Haruno, you?"

"I'm Spencer, Sakura's neighbor" He replied in a very gorgeous sounding deep voice.

"Cool, cool" She commented nodding her head. She could hear muffled arguments coming from outside and grinned, she had an idea.

She quietly got off the bed, motioning for Spencer to be silent as well. He stood in the doorframe wondering what Zakura was going to do.

Zakura motioned for everyone else to go on like she wasn't there and snuck up behind her cousin who was arguing about something or other.

"Mhm. I totally agree" She said unsure of what it was about.

Sakura turned around and said, "thank you, finally some one else is on my side."

Sakura turned back around and kept arguing. Zakura held up her fingers to every one and counted down.

3…

2…

1…

She opened her arms just in time to catch her cousin tackling her. She stumbled but didn't fall.

Sakura was squealing with happiness, crushing her to death. Zakura pulled back a little and asked, "Aren't I the one who jumps on you, because you're older? And what were you arguing about now?"

Sakura frowned, "I'm not that heavy and you'll live. And tell them all" she said pointing to her group of friends, "Superman rules all."

Zakura furiously shook her head and purposefully dropped her cousin saying, "Are you Effing kidding me? Batman so rules all!"

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Tenten jumping up to give her a hug.

"Good to see you too" She said hugging her back.

She hugged the rest of the girls the finally turned to the boys.

"Oh, Zakura you don't know them that's Gaara, Hidan, Sasori, Kiba,-

"Foxy-nii-chan!" She jumped on Naruto who was standing there grinning like an idiot arms wide open.

Everyone was surprised to say the least well besides Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Zakura.

She went down the rest of the line hugging the rest of the boys with them surprisingly hugging her back.

"You know each other?" Sakura asked, everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Know each other" She asked back incredulously, "These guys were my best-est friends back in the states!"

"You guys used to live in the states?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but we're originally from Japan" Shikamaru clarified.

"I basically own their asses too" She added.

"How the hell did you find us?" Sasuke groaned.

"Uhm, excuse me but," She walked over to Sakura, wrapped her arms around her and shook her, "I'm here for my darling cousin."

"Right…"

"It's more like you found what I had been talking about all the time."

"True" they agreed.

"Aww, you talked about me all the time?" Sakura asked starting to hug her cousin back.

"Not just you, them also" She pointed to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Now, back to business" Zakura stated seriously, "Batman and the reasons to like him" She started to lift her fingers on as she went.

"One, he's gorgeous, Two, he's human, three, he's buff, four, his voice is superbly sexy especially when he's Batman, five, he's rich-

"Okay! We get it, already" Sakura exclaimed.

Zakura frowned, sitting atop the top of the sofa with her back facing everyone, "Sheesh, no need to be so bitchy about it."

She then fell backwards, atop the sofa and slid down till her hair brushed the floor. She crossed her hands against her stomach to stop her baggy shirt from revealing her stomach.

The rest of the girls followed. The boys could see the girls' lips moving but they couldn't hear them.

After all the girls had nodded their heads, Zakura spoke, "Your name is Hidan, right?"

She pointed to him. He was currently lounging in a chair, slouching and fiddling with his shirt. He was wearing a maroon dress shirt with the bottom and top few buttons undone, dark blue baggy jeans and Nike's.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hidan asked back.

"Well…" Zakura started looking at the rest of the girls down the line.

"We"

"Love"

"Your"

"Shoes"

"A"

"Whole"

"Effing"

"Lot."

The girls all said going down the line.

"Just thought you should know" Zakura added.

"Care to explain your clothing?" Sakura said in what sounded like a very reprimanding tone of voice.

"Oh, that tee, hee…," She started, "I wasn't planning to sneak off to an all night rave or anything, were you?" She directed her question to Gaara, Who just happened to be standing on the opposite side of the living room from Sakura.

"No." He replied un-phased by her random question.

"Zakura…" Sakura started.

"All of you can come too" She tried making it better.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, "Maybe another night go change into your pajamas now."

"Yes mother" Zakura responded and shut her cousins' room door behind her.

"What"

"Are"

"We"

"Going"

"To"

"Do"

"About"

"Her?"

The girls sighed. Before they even had time to discuss Zakura, said girl came out in her Batman PJ's. A black shirt with the batman logo on the front and the words 'Bruce Wayne bitches' on the back and black pj pants with the batman logo all over it.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at her older cousin and then high-fived the other batman lovers in the room.

"'kay, what now?" Zakura asked.

Just then two peoples' phones went off. Ironically enough it was the same ring tone. Fake it by Seether. Zakura turned around and went back into Sakura's room after mumbling a quick 'I got to take this' to them all.

Sasuke just looked at the caller id and didn't bother to pick it up. He hit the button that lowers the volume and shut off the ring tone.

He was hoping that they wouldn't be wondering who that was. He had totally forgotten about his little 'appointment'.

It was strangely quiet until Zakura slammed open the bedroom door and gave Sakura a look.

"It's for you" Zakuras' tone of voice was so close to giving away her almost fake looking happy expression, but it didn't. Well at least not to the boys.

It was Sakura's turn to go in her room a worried expression on her face as she shut the door.

"So?" was the question left hanging in the awkward tension in the air.

"Awkward turtle!" Tenten shouted, making the said turtle with her hands.

"Moving on," Ino began, "How exactly did you meet them?"

"Meet who?" Zakura asked.

"Them" Hinata pointed at Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"In what order?" She asked.

"Chrono-freaking-logical order, just tell us already!" Ino shouted.

"Alright keep your knickers on, but we have to wait for Saki. She should be done soon." Zakura said with added distaste at the end.

"Um…Zaki? What are knickers?" Naruto asked.

Everyone one else in the room had to fight the urge to hit him on the head or hit themselves on the forehead.

Sakura unfortunately came out of her room soon enough to hear Naruto's _innocent_ question.

Before it could go any further she decided to stop the conversation, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I leave for two minutes and these are the conversations that go on behind my back?"

"You know if you had been out here you would have been the one to start a convo like this" Zakura said.

"I know right? You know me so well" Sakura agreed.

"Alright Forehead shut up! Zakura was going to tell us how she met them" Ino shouted.

"Met who?" Sakura asked innocently.

'Not this again' Hinata thought.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru" Hinata said really fast.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"On with it" Tenten prodded.

"No, really this time who first?" Zakura asked somewhat seriously.

"Do you really want me to eanie-meanie-mine-mo?" Sakura asked, huffing.

"No need, I'll go alphabetically" Zakura said, "Starting with Naruto!"

"I met him in the principals' office…" Naruto started grinning at the memory.

**Flashback**

"_Wait here" Said the stern voice that belonged to the school security guard. He was gesturing to a set of four chairs, one of which was already filled._

_The 4'11'' girl was covered in paint splatters that seemed fairly fresh looking. She had been painting the middle school statue as an 'art project'. _

_She wasn't the most sociable person but if this kid was going to meet somewhat of the same doom as her then she might as well get to know him. She tried to think of a way to approach him without scaring the shit out of him._

"_You look like a douche with all that whip cream on your head" She said to the blonde boy._

_It was a boy probably from her grade, he was covered in anything edible, or so it looked. He had blue eyes, tan skin, and yellow-blonde hair._

"_So they didn't let you go clean up either? And I was beginning to think they were sexist" He huffed._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you" Naruto exclaimed._

"_I'm Zakura, nice to meet another trouble maker like myself. What did you do exactly to get in here?" She asked._

"_Likewise. I got in here by 'apparently' trying to start a food fight" He answered, "You?"_

"_For me it's not 'apparently' it's I actually did do it" She started._

"_And exactly what was it that you did?" He asked curiously._

"_I painted the school statue" She responded nonchalantly, "And took pictures."_

"_Did you paint it the school colors?" He asked, furrowing his brow in misunderstanding._

"_Ha, ha. Yeah, right. Do I look like the kind of kid with school spirit?" She asked rhetorically._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah and then after that we got detention together, and we started planning and plotting" Naruto finished.

"Planning and plotting what exactly?" Ino asked being the nosy person she is, instantly regretting asking that after it had come out of her mouth.

"The demise of certain things" Zakura said nonchalantly, but it was hard to miss the evil glint in her eyes, "…and people."

"Okay, okay. Great you met Naruto now what about the rest?" Tenten asked.

"Umm, I believe Neji is next. I met him in this club for swords-people yeah not men people. 'Cause girls can sword fight too can't they Neji?" Zakura asked him.

He just silently nodded his head, in a forced agreement.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" Zakura said.

"Yes" came the forced agreement.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"YES! ALRIGHT. FREAKING YES" Came Neji's heinous outburst.

"Yeah, I thought so" said Tenten a smirk forming on her face.

"What happened exactly?" Asked Hinata this time, she wanted to know how her old friend met her cousin.

"Oh, well long story short I am two years younger than Neji correct?" she asked.

"Well anyways I was a beginner who had just started and I had moved up the ranks pretty quickly. Quickly enough for Neji to want to challenge me, and me being me accepted." Zakura went on, ignoring the warning glare Neji was sending to her.

"I basically whopped his ass, but not before he got in a few good, scarring blows" Zakura told them, Neji smirking at the last part.

Zakura lifted her shirt an inch or so to reveal a long jagged cut that started on the middle of her stomach and ended at her side.

She heard low whistles, not the perverted kind, and whispers of ouch from the group of kids among her.

"Enough about me now, Sasuke's is kind of a long story, can I do Shikamaru first?"

"Sure" came the too quick response from Ino.

"Alright, well Shikamaru I met in genius classes" Zakura explained.

"That's it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Shikamaru agreed.

"Booooring…. Next!" Called out Sakura.

Sasuke looked like he was trying to shrink back into the wall, hoping it would eat him.

"I met Sasuke in Chorus class…" She smiled she could already hear snickers.

"He was so timid, I became his voice coach."

"You know what I think it's getting late…" Sasuke trailed off getting up.

"Oh, sit down you big baby" Sakura applied pressure to his shoulder and he unceremoniously fell into the couch.

"Actually…," Zakura paused to yawn, "I think he's right. I am so tired…"

"Bitch," Sakura said spitefully, "Alright kiddies, you heard the mean lady time to go home."

One by one, quite slowly might I add, they all filed out of the small apartment.

"See you girlies tomorrow" Tenten said as she walked out.

"Yeah, bye darlings!" How Ino could be this happy this time of night was beyond any of their comprehension. Yes, even Shikamaru's.

Later, that night in the safety of her bedroom with Zakura's rhythmic barely audible snoring, was it when the silent sobs took over her body and shook her violently. Oh, how she needed someone to talk to…

-

I know only nine pages. Dissapointing? Probably.

Suck-ish? Most likely.

Um…nothing strikes me as special about this day to update other than my b-day is in exactly a week!

I love all my reviewers, no matter what horrible type of person you are.

You can thank RandomWriterChick For my update. I needed that extra push thanks!

Unepected ending much? Kinda! Plot twists are what keep my life intresting.

~DJ Pocky!


End file.
